


Snakes Don't Sleep

by NefelibataSpirit



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Play, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:19:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NefelibataSpirit/pseuds/NefelibataSpirit
Summary: After the alley kiss at the drive-in, Kevin has been waiting for Joaquin to contact him. When he does, Kevin is faced with a night of smut.





	Snakes Don't Sleep

It's been a few days since Kevin's lips were against Joaquin's in the back alley of the drive-in. He didn't care how cheesy it was to sporadically brush his fingertips against his own lips, feeling the ghost of the hungry kiss. He still felt the way their bodies' were pressed together, the feeling of his back shifting against the fence that he was pressed against, those insanely clear, blue eyes driving him crazy; it all gave him tingles.

He sat cross-legged on his bed, his phone placed idly in from of him. He had given the young gang member his number, but he had never got one back. He kept his phone on him ever since that kiss, setting it on vibrate for extra precaution. He wanted to be ready for the call or text that would finally interfere with his lonely love life.

Lately, he's been losing hope. Maybe the Southside boy had forgotten about him. Or he just didn't want to get into any trouble since Kevin was the sheriff's son.

He sighed and checked the time, seeing that it was late. Everyone was asleep and the only place open at this time was Pop's. Kevin didn't feel like going to Pop's to wallow in self-pity and an old-fashioned vanilla malted milkshake.

Actually that sounded pretty good. What does he have to lose?

As he was shrugging on his jacket, he froze as his phone buzzed on the bed. He practically lunged for it.

 

_Unknown: hey it's Joaquin_

 

Kevin gaped at the screen. What does he say? No way is he telling him that he was about to gloomily go to Pop's alone because of him.

 

_Kevin: you're up pretty late_

 

Kevin swiftly saved his number to his phone.

 

_Joaquin: so are you_

_Joaquin: wanna have some fun tonight?_

 

Kevin frowned, biting his lip. He could just feel the sexual tension radiating from the screen. He decided to be flirty.

 

_Kevin: define "fun" ;)_

 

He didn't get a reply for a little while, which caused worry to jab at his thoughts. Was he too forward? What if by "fun", Joaquin meant going to Pop's or dumpster diving or something? _This is part of the reason why you're still single,_ he thought to himself.

His rambling thoughts were ceased when he heard soft taps on his bedroom window. He was met with icy eyes staring at him. The first thought that came to his head as he opened the window was, "boyfriend material".

Joaquin smiled slightly as he climbed inside the room. "I define fun as a night of pure pleasure."

"Keep it down!" Kevin hissed, grinning, "My dad is asleep downstairs."

Joaquin's fingers trailed down the flaps of Kevin's jacket. "Were you about to go somewhere?"

"Nope," Kevin lied, letting him take it off and throw it to the side, "How'd you know where I live?"

He got a gentle smirk in return, "Everyone knows where the sheriff lives, preppy."

And with that, Kevin was pulled into a kiss that was soft at first, but it grew more fast and passionate. He hummed as he felt teeth sink into his bottom lip.

"Fuck," Kevin gasped. This boy was gonna be the death of him.

"Ever been fucked before?" Joaquin asked against his lips, his hand sliding down to grab at his ass. Kevin moaned softly.

"My sex life just consists of handjobs and blowjobs with closeted guys by Sweetwater River."

Joaquin pulled away slightly, gazing thoughtfully at him. "So I'm about to be your first?"

Kevin nodded, caressing his face. "Is that a problem?"

He didn't get an answer. Once they've discarded their clothes, he let the young gang member gently push him on the bed. Joaquin crawled over him, his eyes piercing into his own. The burning sensation that was spreading toward his arousal became more intense. Especially when he felt it brush against Joaquin's not-so-small one.

Joaquin pressed kisses down his neck, his chest, all the way down to his throbbing cock. Kevin didn't really expect a warning when the Serpent took him in his mouth. He fought the urge to thrust into his mouth. Instead, he let him bob his head, his tongue swirling each time he came up.

Their eyes met and Kevin moaned, hoping his dad was in a deep sleep. He can always just say that he was watching gay porn, but still; he didn't want any interruptions while he had the best night of his life.

He rolled his hips when Joaquin slowly pressed a lubed finger inside of him. Kevin didn't even notice that he pulled out some lube and a condom from his jacket.

He tangled his fingers in his dark hair, tugging slightly. Joaquin pulled off to suck at his balls while using his unoccupied hand to squeeze his shaft. He added another finger inside of him, stretching it out.

"I'm ready," Kevin rasped, "Fuck me, god, just fuck me already."

Joaquin crawled up between his legs so his cock nudged at Kevin's entrance. The Serpent didn't move until Kevin nodded his head. Kevin arched his back as Joaquin pushed in slowly until he was fully inside. He licked at Kevin's pink nipple, biting it slightly.

"Move," Kevin said after a moment. Joaquin rolled his hips against him at first before slowly thrusting in and out. Kevin dragged his nails down the Serpent's back.

"So tight," Joaquin whispered tantalizingly in his ear. Kevin wrapped his legs around the other's waist. 

"You're everything I've ever wanted," Kevin admitted without thinking. Joaquin paused for a moment.

"Really?" the Southside boy mused.

Kevin nodded his head, moaning softly as the slow thrusts began again. 

"You must not have wanted much then, preppy."

Before Kevin could protest, the thrusts became faster and soon Joaquin's hips were slamming against his. Kevin had to bite his own fist to keep from screaming. His fingers tugged at dark hair as he felt his climax building.

"I'm close," Kevin moaned, "Fuck!"

"Good, baby." Joaquin took his dick in his fist and began jerking him off as he fucked the sheriff's son.

Kevin pulled him into a kiss as he reached the peak. His hips rolled violently of their own accord, his skin prickling deliciously. God, tonight was just _his_ night. Joaquin came not too long afterward, biting his lip and never taking his eyes off of Kevin's. 

Joaquin slid out, making Kevin whimper at the loss. The young Serpent shifted down and his lips hovered over Kevin's inner thigh. Kevin sighed in bliss as Joaquin suck a noticeably dark hickey on his inner thigh before closing his legs and turning him on his side.

Kevin felt Joaquin slide behind him, pulling the blanket over them. He felt arms wrap around himself as well as a chest pressing against his back. 

"Was it good?" Joaquin inquired, intertwining their hands. He placed a kiss on the nape of Kevin's neck. 

"That was golden," Kevin smiled.

After a while of content silence, Kevin remembered something. "Joaquin?"

"Hm?"

"What did you mean about me not wanting much?"

There was a long pause and Kevin almost thought that Joaquin wasn't gonna answer.

"Because I'm not much, Kev," the gang member murmured in his ear, "I'm everything the sheriff's son shouldn't want." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"My life is full of shoulds and shouldn'ts and I'm sick of it," Kevin turned around in his arms, caressing his face, "I want to be yours. Accept it."

A smile spread across Joaquin's face and their lips found each other once more. This night ended with so much more than what any milkshake could offer.


End file.
